The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Sonata too!
by Lord Ashwood the 42nd
Summary: Sonata gets dropped into the Hundred Acre Wood and goes on many adventures with her newest friend Winnie the Pooh or Pooh for short.
1. Chapter 1

This is an experiment of an idea I have had for a while. This would be a short story plus I want to take a break from my writers block on MLP season 5.

One day Sonata was up in her room enjoying herself with some of her stuff animals and books Sunset Shimmer; her adopted sister had given her. Ever since the Battle of the Bands she and Aria had become part of Sunset's family their lives have been much better. They had hot meals everyday and warms beds. They loved it.

"This is the best Ever!" Sonata cried in delight. She danced in her room but she slipped and bumped the book case knocking some of the books on top of her head.

"Owwee!" She groaned then another book fell into her lap. She looked at the cover "The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh." She read aloud. She opened the book and started to read but then a light began to glow and she was pulled inside.

She opened her eyes to see she was in a forest she got up and looks around.

"Where am I?" She thought. So she got up and walked around hoping to find someone to help her get home. After sometime she heard a sound that sounded like humming. She turns around a bush to see a small yellow bear with a red shirt. The cute little bear seemed to be as tall as her waist but that didn't bother her.

"Hey there." She called out. The bear turned to she a tall blue skinned girl walking up to him. She knelt down to meet the bear face to face.

"Hello my name is Sonata. Who are you?"

"My name is Pooh." Said Pooh giving a friendly smile. Sonata returned the smile and giggled a little. But she looked up and lost her smile.

"I fell into this book and I don't know where I am." She said with a sad look on her face.

Pooh gave a thoughtful look to his new friend. "Hmmm well you are in the hundred acre wood."

Sonata perked up and smiled again. "That's cool. For realizesies."

But Pooh looks over to the fourth wall and gave a small whisper "Mister Ashwood, why is Sonata blue. Is she sad to be where she is and not where was?"

"No Pooh. She was born that way."

"Oh I see. I never met a Sonata so I wasn't sure on what a Sonata looks like."

Sonata gave Pooh a curious look.

"Who are you taking to?" She asked.

"Oh I was talking to the Narrator. He knows a lot about things that I do not."

Sonata turned and looked through the the fourth wall. "Oh I see. Hello mister Narrator."

"Hello Sonata my dear."

"Say Mr Narrator, how did I get here in?" She asked.

"Well my dear, I believe that you can have a good time here with Pooh and his friends. Plus the narrative of this story wouldn't be the same if you weren't here."

"Okay then." She smiled at the wall. Then Pooh's tummy gave a rumble and made his belly jiggle.

"Oh bother, I have a rumbly in my tummy." He said "Let's visit my dear friend Piglet to see if he has some 'snacking his lips' hunny." So he turned and started walking off with Sonata cheerfully beside him as they walk over to page two.


	2. Chapter 2

So, Sonata and Pooh made their way to the large peach tree in the center of the Hundred acre Wood where Piglet lived. As they approached the tree Sonata notice Piglet sweeping away some of the fall leaves. Pooh walked up to Piglet with a smile.

"Hello Piglet." Said Pooh.

Piglet turned around and saw his good friend. "Why hello Pooh Bear." He then saw Sonata standing behind him "YIP!" He ducked behind Pooh quivering in fear.

"Oh don't be afraid little Piglet. This our new friend Sonata." Reassured Pooh. Piglet looked back at Sonata and did see she have a friendly smile and she didn't seem scary at all.

"Oh dd dear me. I'm sorry for being frightened but you see I'm a very small animal and some larger animal may want to 'Gulp' swallow me up."

Sonata gave an upbeat awe "Awwwww why would anyone what to swallow so one as cute as you." She patted his head which he chuckled. "Thanks." He turned back to Pooh "So what are you doing today Pooh?"

"Well I was wondering if you had any hunny to share with us?"

Piglet lost his smile. "Ooh I'm sorry Pooh but I don't have any."

"Oh Bother." Pooh slumped to the ground and began to think. "Think, Think, Think, Think." Soon after Sonata and Piglet joined him on the ground trying to think of a good ideas to get some hunny.

As they were thinking a bee buzzed by. It landed on Pooh's ear then onto Sonata's nose. She looked at the bee then wrinkled her nose and the bee buzzed over head a few for times then took off to a tree some ways away.

"Say bees make hunny so..." Sonata said out loud. "Then that tree must be were the bees kept their hunny."

"That is a wonderful idea Sonata." Pooh smiled so the trio of friends made their way over to the tree where the bees lived.

"So how do we get the hunny?" Piglet asked.

Sonata then remembered something. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue balloon. And took a deep breathe and filled up the balloon with some air. The balloon floated as she tied a string around the end.

"There we go. Now Pooh can fly up to the hunny easily." She smiled.

"What a wonderful idea, Sonata." Pooh smiled.

"Yes but," began Piglet looking at the bees above them "How do we get the bees to leave so we can get the hunny?"

"Hmmmm..." Sonata thought aloud. Back home Fluttershy and Applejack would use a natural smoker to keep the bees calms as they got the huney from the bee hives on Sweet Apple Acres. But they don't have that here nor nearby.

"How about I sing to them?" Answered Pooh. Piglet looked at him in surprise.

"Sing to bees?"

"Why yes Piglet. I do believe that if I sing to them then they can fall asleep and then I can get the hunny in some hunny pots."

"But Pooh we don't have any pots with us." Sonata observed.

"Oh bother." Saddened the bear.

"We can go back to my house and get some." Piglet suggested.

"Great!" Sonata cheered a they quickly made their back to Piglet's house. But unknown to them a pair of small beady eyes were watching them.


End file.
